A prom story
by a-man-duh2004
Summary: i dont know, there's a prom at domino high. yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh  
  
A prom story  
  
It was a nice warm day at Domino High. It wasn't the bit unusual. Girls talking about the latest fashion, and the boys talking about who's a 'chick' or not. Nope, nothing unusual.  
  
"Hey Yami, wanna go to the prom on Friday?" Anzu asked, a little too cheerfully. "Um..." Yami said unsure. Yami glanced Yugi's way. Yugi was talking to Serenity.  
  
"Yugi, do you have a date for the prom on Friday?" Serenity asked. Yugi shook his head. "No, do you?" Yugi said. "Nope. Do you wanna go together?" she asked hopefully. Yugi smiled. "Sure." Yugi said smiling. Serenity beamed. "Great! I can't wait 'till Friday! I gotta pick out a dress! Bye!" she said excitedly. Serenity ran back to her desk.  
  
"Well?" Anzu asked impatiently. Yami looked at her. "Sure, sounds good." Yami said. Anzu smiled. "Ok! See you Friday." Anzu waved.  
  
"Ok class, settle down." She said. Everyone sat in their seats. "I am your teacher for today. My name's ms.Lansing. Let me take your attendance. Oops!" she said digging through papers. "I have seemed to have lost the attendance sheet. You all will have to you name's and who's not here." She said finally finishing.  
  
"Ok, let's start with you." She said pointed to Joey. Joey grinned. "My name's Seymour Butts." He said. Everyone started laughing. Even the teacher was laughing slightly.  
  
"No really, what's your name?" she asked  
  
"Joey Wheeler." He replied.  
  
"And what about you four?" Ms. Lansing asked.  
  
"Honda." "Otogi." "Anzu." "Ryou." Ms. Lansing nodded and turned her attention to someone else.  
  
"And how about you over at the corner?" she asked pointing to Kaiba.  
  
"......"  
  
"... Well?" She said again. "His name is Kaiba." Joey answered for him. "The royal ass himself." He added muttering. Kaiba heard him and glared.  
  
"At least I am royal mutt." Kaiba said coldly. Joey growled. "How 'bout I punch some of those 'royal' teeth out?!" Joey snapped. Kaiba stood up. "Go ahead and try puppy." Kaiba challenged him. Joey stood up also. He walked over to Kaiba, and punched him in the face.  
  
Angrily, punched him back. Ms. Lansing scurried in between Joey and Kaiba. "Boys, today we can have a good day. Or a real shitty one." She said angrily.  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock.  
  
And then Honda spoke up: "Ms. Lansing, how old are you?" Ms. Lansing turned around.  
  
She had long blue hair, dark blue eyes, peachy skin, and a figure a girl would die for.  
  
"Well... um... err...Uh..." Ms. Lansing stammered. "I'm 31." She said quietly. Honda blushed.  
  
"W-would you consider going out with me?" Honda stammered blushing harder. Ms. Lansing's eyes widened.  
  
Bakura snickered. Y. Malik started laughing. And Otogi glared at her. Ms. Lansing noticed this. She smirked.  
  
"Two things. I'm WAY too old for you... and the way Otogi is glaring at me, I don't think he want's me to." Her smirk growing wider. Otogi turned as red as a cherry. Honda turned to look at him. Bakura started laughing maniacally, and Y. Malik howled in laughter.  
  
Everyone else, they stared at Y. Malik and Bakura. Then Ryou smacked Bakura on the head. "OW!" Bakura growled. "What was that for?!" he rubbed his head. "Shut up." Ryou hissed. It was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, let's start off with history. Take out your... well, whatever you use to write on to take notes." Ms. Lansing said quietly.  
  
Yami watched Yugi take notes. 'Aww. He's so cute.' Yami thought smiling. Since Yugi was across from Yami, he felt him staring. Yugi turned towards him and smiled. Yami blushed a light pink.  
  
Meanwhile, one right, and two desks up from Yugi (Yami and Yugi are sitting in the 3rd and 4th row.) Kaiba was staring at Joey. (Two desks across from Kaiba. - both sitting in front.) 'How dare that mutt punch the great Seto Kaiba? He will pay!' he thought angrily. 'Although he looks cute when he's sleeping.' Kaiba flinched. 'Did I just think that? Don't think like that! You hate Wheeler!'  
  
"Alright Hirito. Pay up!" Bakura smirked. Honda growled, and handed him a ten dollar bill. Ryou smacked him in the head. Bakura rubbed his head. "Why do you keep hitting me?!" Bakura yelled. "Give Honda his money back!" Ryou hissed. "I can't! We had a bet!" Bakura hissed back.  
  
"Since when?!" Ryou yelled.  
  
Bakura calmed down, taking a bite of a French fry. "Since this morning." flashback "Hey Hirito! Wanna make a bet?" Bakura asked walking over to his desk. "With you? No way!" Honda said turning away.  
  
"What's wrong? You chicken?" Y.Malik smirked walking up behind Bakura. Honda glared. "Me? Chicken? No way! I'm in!" Honda changed his mind hastily.  
  
"Excellent! But if you lose, you owe me ten dollars." Bakura said.  
  
"You're on!" Honda said loudly. end flashback  
  
"And that's how it ended." Bakura said nodding. No one said anything. Mai strutted up to the lunch table.  
  
"Hey hot stuff! Wanna go to the prom? Mai said winking at Joey. He blinked. "Who? Me?" Joey said confused. Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, the invisible person behind you. Of course you." She giggled. "So do you wanna?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Whoever thought that a slut would ask a mutt out?" said a cold voice. Joey growled.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba! I'm not a dog!!" Joey screamed angrily.  
  
"Now, now. The puppy shouldn't growl at his master." Kaiba smirked. Joey screamed, and tried to attack him. But couldn't because he was being held back by Otogi and Honda. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Honestly, the mutt needs a rabies shot." Kaiba said walking away.  
  
"ARRG! I can't stand him!" Joey yelled. Mai smiled. "Well, do you wanna go or not?" she said calmly. Joey blinked.  
  
"Okay, sounds cool." Joey answered. "Yes!" Mai yelled, punching her fist in the air.  
  
"I know! Since were all friends, how 'bout we all go to the beach tomorrow?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yeah! I never went to the beach in a long time!" Yugi said excitedly. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alrighty then! It's settled! Beach, here we come!" Joey yelled.  
  
Okay then. R&R! 


End file.
